(a) Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a foot-driven pedal for displacing an inner bin from a paper shredder bin.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A paper shredder bin in a lower portion of prior art paper shredders is only able to hold general paper, and method to remove the paper shredder bin involves the need to first remove the upper paper shredder, which is considerably troublesome, and thus does not provide functional use as a wastebin.